


2,000 Millas hasta Devil's Pass

by bardocksheadband



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Bandits & Outlaws, Country & Western, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaqueros, Western
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: Western / Human AU. La diligencia de Chi-Chi es emboscada por los forajidos conocidos como los Saiyajin. En lugar de morir en el camino, Kakarotto decide llevarla con ellos en un viaje a Devil's Pass, una prisión en la que se encuentra detenido su padre. Chi-Chi tiene que aprender a sobrevivir no solo en compañía de los Saiyajin, sino también en las formas ilegales y crueles del oeste. No ayuda mucho que el arma más rápida de la pandilla sea terriblemente dulce y pecaminosamente atractiva. (Quemado lento) K / CC, V / B y más.Para todos mis increíbles seguidores que leen en el lenguaje del amor.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Vida Pecaminosa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la versión en español de mi amada historia. Espero que disfrutes. La versión en inglés termina en una semana o dos. Actualizaré esto tan a menudo como pueda. Gracias por tu hermoso apoyo, amorcitas.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la ciudad de nuevo, papá?"

"Sunnybellow. Se te sale de la lengua, ¿no?"

Chi-Chi suspiró celestialmente ya que su padre tenía razón en eso. Todo el polvo que estaba inhalando ni siquiera la molestaba como debería. Dejaron atrás su granja en el norte y se dirigieron al oeste. Él acababa de comprar un terreno muy grande y ella iba a hacer realidad sus sueños de ser maestra, mientras que su padre supervisaría las minas de carbón.

"Seguro que sí."

Todas sus pertenencias estaban escondidas en la parte trasera de la diligencia mientras los dos iban en la parte delantera. Sus caballos corrían ahora a un ritmo constante y estarían allí en seis meses o menos. Chi-Chi extendió la mano hacia un lado y le encantó la forma en que se sentía el calor del viento.

"Sabes, cariño," Ox miró a su hija y arqueó una ceja sobre sus lentes. "Con nuestra creciente fortuna, no necesitas ser un educador. Podrías criar a algunos sinvergüenzas en lugar de enseñarles".

Chi-Chi negó con la cabeza. Su padre nunca había entendido las decisiones que tomaba. "Papá, tengo más de mí que ofrecer que eso".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero-"

Un disparo de pistola los había interrumpido. Chi-Chi gritó cuando los caballos se pusieron de pie sobre sus patas traseras e intentaron correr en direcciones opuestas después de asustarse. Se escuchó el sonido de una risa cruel y más disparos. Quienquiera que fuera, estaba detrás de ellos.

"¡Papá, no! ¡Sigamos adelante!" Chi-Chi había escuchado historias de horror de familias que habían sido robadas por bandidos durante los viajes, pero no esperaba que realmente les sucediera. Sus uñas debajo de sus guantes se hundieron más cuando su padre trató de moverse de nuevo. Podía escuchar los cascos de otros caballos deteniéndose. "¡Papá! ¡Por favor!"

Pero Buey fue de quien heredó su terquedad. Gentilmente apartó su brazo de él y le habló en voz baja. "Está bien, Chi-Chi. Lo mejor que se puede hacer en esta situación es mantener la calma. Probablemente solo quieran algo de dinero y seguirán adelante".

"Pero papi-"

"Shh. Ve a esconderte en el baúl", suplicó con los ojos mientras la risa de los hombres se había vuelto más fuerte ahora que estaban demasiado cerca para ser consolados. "El dinero es reemplazable. Usted no".

En este punto, no había posibilidad de escapar. Chi-Chi dudó en dejar ir a su padre, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Se metió en la parte de atrás y se escondió en el portaequipajes de la diligencia. Debajo de todas las maletas, contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba a su padre y a los bandidos hablar entre ellos.

"Hola, caballeros", la voz de Ox era tranquila. Una buena señal para Chi-Chi. Quizás los habían confundido con otra persona y les dirían que siguieran su camino. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

Hubo burlas y risas oscuras escapando de los labios de los hombres ante la mención de la palabra "ayuda". Chi-Chi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. "Tomaremos ese auto tuyo," la voz más mezquina que Chi-Chi había escuchado provenía de uno de los ladrones. "Y cualquier otra cosa que tengas."

Ox permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo antes de seleccionar cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras. Chi-Chi deseaba poder ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se encontró demasiado aterrorizada para moverse. "Lo siento, no puedo aceptar eso. Te daré todo mi dinero y posesiones, pero necesito esta diligencia para mis viajes".

"¡No estaba preguntando!" otra voz ladró en respuesta e hizo que Chi-Chi se estremeciera. "¡Cuando los Saiyajin quieren algo, lo obtienen!"

... ¿Los Saiyajin?

"Ya que estás aquí en medio de la nada, solo, seré amable y te dejaré tener uno de tus caballos", dijo la primera voz de antes. Tenía tal autoridad que debería ser la líder. "Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres."

Chi-Chi esperó la respuesta de su padre, que nunca llegó. Sin siquiera contar, el olor a pólvora y plomo le llenó la nariz y sacudió la diligencia. Se agarró con fuerza a una caja mientras el carro se movía. Solo quedó un ruido hasta que terminó el tiroteo.

"Chi -... Chi ..."

"¿¡PAPI!?"

La puerta trasera del vagón se abrió mientras ella se sentaba con la espalda recta. Una figura estaba impidiendo que el sol abrasador golpeara su rostro. Congelada por su miedo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo. Llevaba una bufanda que le cubría los ojos y tenía las puntas negras más inusuales asomando por debajo del sombrero.

"¿Algo interesante ahí dentro, Kakarotto?"

* * *

Ahora Kakarotto había visto muchas cosas extrañas al robar diligencias, pero nada como esto antes. Una mujer con el pelo más negro que había visto en su vida estaba en el maletero, cubierta con maletas. No estaba seguro de si su piel era pálida por naturaleza o si simplemente estaba aterrorizada. Ella colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su vestido rosa mientras parpadeaba con sus largas pestañas hacia él.

"¡KAKAROTTO!" su hermano espetó una vez más. "¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿¡Algo interesante !?"

Un hallazgo precioso y poderoso de hecho.

Kakarotto tragó saliva, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que necesitaba agua. "Sí", miró a la mujer de arriba abajo. "El pobre tenía un pasajero".

La mujer había estado en silencio hasta que Raditz se unió a su lado. Cuando abrió la boca para silbarle, su puño sobresalió y lo golpeó directamente en la ingle. Se empujó fuera del maletero y saltó. Los ojos de Kakarotto se agrandaron cuando su hermano cayó de rodillas, gritando.

"¡VAYA POR ESA PERRA!" ordenó e hizo una mueca cuando el dolor volvió a latir. Kakarotto tuvo que admitir que era un poco divertido, pero si se reía ahora, su hermano lo arrancaría el cuero cabelludo. Cuando se volvió en la dirección en la que ella despegó, vio algo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

La mujer se había dejado caer al lado del hombre al que Vegeta acababa de disparar. Ella lo sostenía con fuerza, arruinando su vestido con su sangre. Ella seguía diciendo 'papi' una y otra vez mientras lloraba, haciendo que Kakarotto mirara a su líder con un ligero disgusto. Nunca le faltó el respeto, pero este asesinato fue completamente innecesario.

"¿Tuviste que dispararle, Vegeta? Ni siquiera tenía un arma para defenderse."

Vegeta ignoró al joven forajido y apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de la mujer. Estaba tan devastada que ni siquiera reaccionó al rozar el cañón contra ella. "Detén todo ese ruido. Te envío con él."

"¡NO!" Kakarotto gritó, y Vegeta apartó la mirada de su víctima y miró a su inusualmente desafiante compañero. "¿¡No podemos dejarla en paz !?"

El chico era realmente un idiota a veces. Vegeta gruñó cuando Nappa y Raditz ahora los estaban observando. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Ella es una testigo y una responsabilidad. Solo mírala", escupió directamente a su lado con disgusto. "Le estoy haciendo un favor."

Ahora fuera de su trance, la mujer había levantado la mirada del cuerpo de su padre muerto a los ojos de Kakarotto. Su rostro estaba tan lleno de tristeza que era inquietante. Incluso si la dejaban aquí, estaba sola y lo más probable es que muriera de todos modos. "Vamos a llevarla con nosotros."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Dijo el resto de los Saiyajin a la vez, y luego Raditz se acercó para golpear su hombro con dureza.

"Si quieres follar con ella, solo dilo. Deja de ser un tonto".

Kakarotto golpeó a su hermano para que hablara tan vulgarmente. Siempre odió cuando hablaba de esa manera, especialmente cuando no era verdad. "¡No es así! No podría perdonarme a mí mismo si la dejáramos aquí", trajo su atención de regreso a Vegeta, quien todavía tenía su arma apuntando a la mujer. El líder de los Saiyajin parecía lo suficientemente enojado como para tragarse un sapo cornudo hacia atrás. "Sabes que no me llaman el arma más rápida del oeste sin ninguna razón. Ella viene con nosotros, o yo ..."

"¿Vas a qué?"

Kakarotto tragó saliva. El tono de Vegeta era grave como las tormentas eléctricas durante el verano. Mirar el desastre ensangrentado en el suelo le dio un poco de valor. Se puso de pie y puso una mano en su pistolera. "Sabes que."

Había tensión en las llanuras abiertas. Nappa y Raditz habían retrocedido, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que sucediera tenía que ser arreglada entre esos dos y solo esos dos. Vegeta parecía imperturbable, pero era muy consciente de lo genial que era Kakarotto. Era la única razón por la que lo había querido en la pandilla. Kakarotto podría enviar una bala a través de tu corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era un chico demasiado jodidamente agradable.

¿Valió la pena arriesgar su vida?

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decidir cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento, la mujer bajo su pistola le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. En lugar de caer como Raditz, la golpeó tan fuerte que se desmayó en el charco de sangre de su padre.

* * *

"... así que a unas 2,000 millas hasta Devil's Pass. Estaremos allí en medio año, supongo".

"Eso es demasiado. Para entonces podría estar colgado."

"No hay otra manera."

Chi-Chi pudo escuchar a los hombres hablando cuando comenzó a despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo. El hombre enmascarado de antes, que ahora le revelaba su rostro, la estaba mirando. Ella estaba en la parte trasera de la diligencia con él. Su mirada fue de él a la parte de atrás del bastardo de cabello flameado que le disparó a su padre. Tuvo el descaro de conducir la carreta de su papá.

"¡Hijo de puta!" gruñó y se levantó para moverse hacia su cuello para estrangularlo, pero se encontró en el suelo en un instante. Sus piernas y brazos habían sido atados con cuerdas. Se retorció para intentar liberarse, pero quienquiera que hiciera esto hizo un gran trabajo. No iba a ir a ninguna parte. Una vez que logró ponerse de espaldas, miró al conocido como Kakarotto. Por lo que recordaba antes de que la dejaran inconsciente, él era un poco más amable que los demás. No estaba orgullosa de eso, pero sabía cómo trabajar con un hombre cuando se trataba de una cuestión de vida o muerte. Ella batió sus ojos y frunció los labios. "¿Te importaría soltar un poco a una chica? Está terriblemente apretado".

Kakarotto había abierto la boca para hablar, pero el conocido como Vegeta lo interrumpió. "Ni siquiera lo pienses."

El forajido de cabello desordenado miró la espalda de su líder y luego a Chi-Chi con una sonrisa. "Lo siento, darling. Ya estoy empujando mi suerte con él por haberte venido con nosotros."

¿Ven con nosotros?

Mierda. Olvidó que se estaba moviendo.

"¿¡A dónde diablos me llevas !? Y ... y ..." luchó por decirlo. "¿¡Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de mi papá !?"

Ella podía decir que Kakarotto estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar en qué decir, y él ignoró la segunda parte de su pregunta. "Vamos a sacar a mi viejo del hoosegow".

"¡CUIDADO CON TU FOLLADA BOCA!" Vegeta espetó, ahora mirando por encima del hombro. Si las miradas mataran, Kakarotto sería hombre muerto. "Te juro que eres tan aburrido como un lavaplatos. No le digas nada a esa perra."

"¡No soy una perra, demonio!"

"¡Cállate ya!"

Kakarotto se rió entre dientes como si las crueles palabras no significaran nada para él. Levantó a Chi-Chi como si no pesara nada y la colocó a su lado. "No quiere decir nada con eso", susurró el vaquero y levantó una botella de vidrio llena de líquido transparente. "¿Quieres agua?"

Se había quedado boquiabierta durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. No se había dado cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Recordando que tenía las manos atadas, abrió mucho la boca pero continuó mirando a Kakarotto con mala cara. Sostuvo la botella en su boca y la sacó una vez que había desaparecido suficiente líquido. Después de que ella tragó, notó que él no había dejado de mirarla.

¿Por qué quería tomarla tanto? Estaba planeando ...

Sintiéndose un poco incómoda con él ahora, utilizó todo lo que tenía para alejarse de él. Pero él solo continuó acercándose más hasta que ella no pudo moverse más.

"¿¡Cuál es tu problema !? ¿¡Por qué me llevaste !?"

Kakarotto miró para asegurarse de que su jefe no estuviera escuchando, y luego se acercó a su oído. "Vegeta es un poco exaltado y no merecías lo que te pasó. No quería que murieras."

"¡Preferiría haber muerto ahí fuera que estar con un montón de asesinos!"

Sus palabras parecieron aguijonearlo porque se alejó poco a poco. Después de un minuto más o menos de mirar sus botas, le prestó su atención una vez más. Su voz era aún más tranquila esta vez. "Estabas en medio de la nada. Te dejaré ir una vez que lleguemos a una ciudad. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres".

Chi-Chi estudió su rostro para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía algo de dulzura para él. Estaba un poco harapiento y sucio, pero su sonrisa era genuina.

¿Se atrevería a decir que él también era agradable a la vista?

"¿Tienes un nombre?"

No se dio cuenta de que había estado tan callada. "Chi-Chi", ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le dijo. "¿Eres Kakarotto, supongo?"

"¡El único, a tu servicio!"

La diligencia se había detenido abruptamente. Hizo volar a Chi-Chi hacia adelante, por lo que ahora estaba en el regazo de Kakarotto, incapaz de moverse. La puerta trasera se había abierto para revelar a un hombre grande y calvo y un hombre de pelo largo, completamente opuestos el uno del otro, pero de todos modos con un aspecto despiadado.

El de pelo largo, Raditz, silbó en voz baja y movió las cejas. "Tienes a mi hermano pequeño sonriendo como una zarigüeya horneada. Parece que se calentó rápido".

Mientras el calvo se reía, Kakarotto la apartó suavemente de él y negó con la cabeza. "Ahora Raditz, no hagas que Chi-Chi se sienta incómodo. ¿Es aquí donde vamos a instalar el campamento para pasar la noche?"

Nappa extendió una mano hacia adelante y agarró el estuche naranja de Chi-Chi que contenía sus libros. No fue hasta entonces que notó que otra de sus maletas que contenía su ropa había sido abierta y dejada así. El vestido rosa que llevaba cuando inició el viaje con su padre estaba en el suelo, ensangrentado y arruinado. En su cuerpo ahora había un vestido púrpura, cubriendo todos los lugares correctos.

¿La había ... Kakarotto la había vestido?

"¡Usaremos esta mierda para leña!" Nappa se fue mientras vaciaba todos los libros de Chi-Chi. Se había olvidado de que un hombre extraño la había visto desnuda sin su conocimiento una vez que vio al hombre calvo maltratando algunos de sus artículos más preciados.

"¡NO! ¡QUITA TUS MANOS SUCIAS DE ESAS!"

Ignorándola, Nappa se alejó con un puñado. Vegeta había hecho su camino desde el frente y arqueó una ceja ante la mujer histérica. "¿Por qué diablos estás tan preocupada? Las mujeres son analfabetas".

"¡ESTA MUJER NO ES!" ella respondió. Lanzó su cuerpo hacia el líder y terminó arrojándose por completo fuera de la diligencia. Ahora estaba atada al suelo, con tres de los hombres riéndose de ella. Podía ver las botas de Nappa amontonadas en el suelo. "¡Esos son para mi salón de clases! ¡Detente!"

"¿Salón de clases?" Kakarotto había emergido y la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie ya que nadie más lo estaba haciendo. La miró con un poco de asombro en su voz. "¿Como un maestra?"

"Una mujer no puede ser maestra", escupió Vegeta. "No sirve para nada más que una cogida rápida y criar hijos. Si tienes suerte, conseguirás uno que también pueda cocinar".

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Chi-Chi ahora podía mirar al líder de los forajidos, sin sentir nunca odio por nadie hasta este momento. —¡Abre los ojos, nimrod! Las mujeres son ... —se calló cuando el ardor de su mano chocó contra su mejilla. La dura bofetada la dejó callada e indefensa mientras le ordenaba a Nappa que prendiera fuego a los libros. Podía llenar sus ojos comenzando a lagrimear, y Kakarotto se estaba dando cuenta. Miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda mientras la mujer apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo contra él.

"¡Tienes que hablar con él! ¡Calmalo!"

Raditz se encogió de hombros. "Te hiciste esto a ti mismo, hermanito. Tú eres el que la quería", miró a Chi-Chi y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. "Oye, no te pongas tan triste. Esos libros no son buenos. Kakarotto no puede leer".

"¿¡Por qué tienes que ir y decirle eso !?" Kakarotto gimió. Los ojos de Chi-Chi se desviaron hacia su rostro y se sorprendió al verlo rojo de vergüenza. Su hermano se rió.

"Sí, el viejo Kakarotto aquí no tiene nada debajo de su sombrero excepto cabello."

Kakarotto quería decir o hacer algo, pero Raditz se había alejado para comenzar a preparar comida y sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas apoyando a Chi-Chi. Él refunfuñó algo en voz baja mientras la colocaba de nuevo en la diligencia para que revisara los casos. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarla.

"No lo escuches. Te habría ayudado a leer si ..."

Ella le estaba hablando, pero su voz era débil.

"Gracias", murmuró y tiró un estuche al suelo. Él todavía no la miraba. "Deja de discutir con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Cuanto más callado estés, antes podrás salir".

Su tono era duro y diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada. La dejó sola en la parte trasera de la diligencia. El sol se había desvanecido por completo y fue reemplazado por la luna. Fue en ese momento de completa soledad que Chi-Chi pensó en su padre. Cayó de costado y lloró, sabiendo que en ese momento no necesitaba ser fuerte.

Necesitaba a su papá y sus libros, y simplemente perdió a ambos.

* * *

Derrotada y exhausta, todo lo que Chi-Chi pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente el fuego que las páginas de sus libros habían encendido. Con un vestido púrpura nuevo, no había planeado usarlo hasta que estuvo en el salón de clases, nunca se sintió tan sola. Tan enojado. Tan roto. Los Saiyajin deben haber sabido lo golpeada que estaba porque le habían quitado las cuerdas durante mucho tiempo.

Sabían que ella no iría a ninguna parte.

No ahora. No en medio del infierno.

Un cuenco de puré de frijoles se colocó frente a ella. Chi-Chi miró la mano y su mirada siguió el brazo tonificado hasta que estuvo en el rostro sonriente. Finalmente había superado su vergüenza.

"Aquí. Come algo. Es bueno para ti."

Había algo dentro de ella. Ella agarró el cuenco y arrojó sus pertenencias al conocido como Kakarotto. Usó su manga larga para limpiarse los frijoles de la cara y ahora su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

"¿Es Moonshine más de tu agrado?"

"Irse."

Kakarotto sopló hacia arriba de modo que los pocos trozos de flequillo que tenía se movieron de su frente. Ella era un hueso duro de roer. Se sentó al lado opuesto de ella y comenzó a beber de su cantimplora. "No bebo a menudo", se rió entre sorbos. "Hoy ha sido un gran día".

¿Un gran día? ¿Para quien? ¿¡Seguramente no estaba hablando de sí mismo o de los malditos Saiyajin !?

"Espero que sepas que tu alma está condenada. Este tipo de vida pecaminosa solo conduce a una caída".

Como el fuego que los separaba a los dos, los ojos de Kakarotto se posaron en ella. No le gustó la forma en que ella lo miraba. Tomó otro trago de su cantimplora antes de responder finalmente. "Vienes de dinero, ¿no?"

Chi-Chi apretó las rodillas contra su pecho ante el cambio en su voz. Ya no era suave. Decidió agregar algo de escozor a su voz. "Lo hice. Ustedes sucios sinvergüenzas tomaron todo lo que tenía."

Kakarotto asintió con la cabeza y miró su cantimplora. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía por ella ahora, toda su vida hasta ese momento había sido mimada y arreglada sin preocupaciones reales. "Bueno, siento lo de ese cariño que realmente soy", tomó un trago, pero en lugar de tragar, lo escupió. Estaba evitando el contacto visual con ella, eligiendo mirar fijamente la marca que había dejado en la tierra. "A veces tienes que hacer cosas pecaminosas para mantenerte con vida. No significa que lo disfrute".

Se puso de pie para dejarla con sus palabras, pero se detuvo cuando pudo escucharla resoplando y resoplando mientras se apresuraba a levantarse sin tropezar con su vestido.

"¡Espera un minuto, mula!" ella estaba clavando su dedo enguantado en su espalda. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era. "¡No puedes dejarme aquí solo!"

Kakarotto se dio la vuelta inesperadamente y agarró su mano antes de que pudiera pincharlo de nuevo. Seguro que era una cosita mandona. "Nadie te va a lastimar con nosotros cerca. Descansa tu linda cabeza, vamos a correr bastante duro mañana".

No estaba segura de por qué su rostro ardía así. No podía haber sido la cercanía, su mano sosteniendo la de ella, o la forma en que la miraba. Esperaba que el ceño fruncido que llevaba fuera suficiente para cubrirlo. "No me voy a sentir lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir sin un arma a mi lado. ¡Sé las cosas horribles que los hombres como ustedes les hacen a las mujeres!"

A pesar de su guante, Kakarotto podía sentir su mano sudorosa. Estaba asustada pero tenía demasiado orgullo para demostrarlo. "Puede que no sepa leer, pero no soy tonto. En el segundo en que tienes tu manita en una pistola, sé que estás disparando", finalmente soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás para que hubiera más distancia. entre ellos. Quería verla de lleno. "Y para tu información, los Saiyajin no le hacen ese tipo de cosas a las mujeres sin su permiso. Solo cuando lo quieren."

Sus rasgos parecieron relajarse, pero solo un poco. Ella todavía se sentía incómoda. Chi-Chi puso sus manos en sus caderas y le asomó la nariz. "Así que no violas a las mujeres, solo robas y matas a sus familias, ¿eh?"

"Sí, eso suena bien".

Chi-Chi abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a Kakarotto alejarse de nuevo. El sonido de un lobo aullando a lo lejos en la distancia hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Nunca en su vida había pasado una noche sola en el desierto. No pudo evitar el tono de su voz cuando salió desesperada y fuerte. "¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!" Por mucho que le doliera, lo necesitaba para sobrevivir aquí. "Por favor ... no me queda nadie."

Kakarotto se congeló ante el sonido de su voz quebrada.

_Por favor no llores ..._

Cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban brillantes y estaban a punto de liberar la tristeza que había estado conteniendo durante el día. No parecía el tipo de mujer que mostrase vulnerabilidad, pero aquí estaba. A punto de llorar. Si ella realmente estaba molesta porque él se estaba alejando o era por la pérdida de su padre, Kakarotto no lo sabía.

Todo lo que sabía era que le hacía sentir mal. Realmente malo.

Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se pasó la mano libre por el pelo sucio. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Deja de verte tan triste. Solo necesito hacer una fuga".

"Oh," la mujer resopló y parpadeó rápidamente para que sus ojos se secasen. Se alisó el vestido y se aclaró la garganta, recuperando esa dureza. "Ponte manos a la obra, vaquero."

Kakarotto le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella no se la devolvió. En cambio, se acurrucó en el suelo en posición fetal de espaldas a él. Encogió sus anchos hombros y se abrió paso a través de la maleza seca hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella y de su pandilla durmiente. Después de unos minutos de caminar, se encontró con una gran roca y se sentó en ella.

Realmente no necesitaba hacer sus necesidades. Había algo que ella le había dicho que le hacía necesitar un tiempo a solas.

_Este tipo de vida pecaminosa solo conduce a una caída._

Había escuchado eso en alguna parte antes.

Su madre le había dicho eso a su padre el día que se fue a robar un rancho de ganado. Unos días después, esas mismas personas a las que Bardock le robó asesinaron a su madre a sangre fría. Kakarotto lo había presenciado todo. No podía recordar cada detalle de esa noche, pero era el único en casa con ella. Cogió uno de los grandes hierros de su padre del mostrador y apretó el gatillo antes de que el hombre pudiera matarlo también.

Esa fue la primera persona que mató y cómo se ganó la reputación de ser el arma más rápida del oeste.

Miró hacia las estrellas mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la roca, preguntándose si ella lo estaba mirando. Una ráfaga se había levantado en medio de la tierra del desierto y levantó una mano para mantener su sombrero seguro. Tranquilamente atrapado en medio de un demonio de polvo, Kakarotto juró que podía escuchar la voz de una mujer.

_Este no eres tú, Kakarotto._

"¿Mamá?"

Tan rápido como llegó la voz, se había ido. Kakarotto negó con la cabeza y sacó la cantimplora de sus jeans. Suponiendo que tenía demasiado para estar escuchando cosas, vertió el resto de Moonshine. Luego siguió los anillos de humo para llevarlo de regreso a donde estaban su pandilla y Chi-Chi. Dentro de la diligencia de Chi-Chi, Vegeta descansaba cómodamente mientras Raditz y Nappa estaban tirados cerca de los caballos. Muy silenciosamente, Kakarotto le quitó la manta a Vegeta sabiendo que no era suya. Había algo más en la parte de atrás que había llamado su atención mientras caminaba.

Había un libro escondido debajo de una caja de dinero que no se quemó.

Chi-Chi podía escuchar pasos rompiendo los montículos de tierra que venían hacia ella. Su meada se había prolongado más de lo debido, pero ella se alegraba en silencio de que hubiera regresado. Ella había ideado un plan mientras él estaba fuera. Una vez que todos los Saiyajin se hubieran quedado dormidos, ella iba a encontrar el arma más cercana que pudiera y matar al pequeño diablo que había asesinado a su padre. Si los demás se defendían, ella también les dispararía. Por ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era fingir estar dormida y ...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de que se le colocaba un material grueso. Olía a casa. Como su papá.

Era su manta favorita.

Eso no fue todo con lo que Kakarotto la sorprendió. Un libro había caído cerca de su cara y desde donde estaba, podía leer el lomo polvoriento. Era una copia de _Black Beauty_ , uno de los libros para niños que planeaba compartir con sus alumnos.

"Espero que estos te hagan sentir un poco mejor, cariño."

Chi-Chi miró el libro e inhaló el aroma de su padre en silencio. Podía escuchar a Kakarotto ajustándose mientras bajaba su cuerpo al suelo a su lado. Suspiró aliviado mientras estiraba los pies. Comenzó a silbar una melodía que era una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Sus párpados se estaban volviendo más difíciles de mantener abiertos mientras él la estaba poniendo a dormir sin darse cuenta.

"Gracias," murmuró finalmente con voz somnolienta.

¡Oh, sí que tuvo algo de cortesía con ella! Kakarotto sonrió y la miró mientras descansaba la espalda contra el arbusto detrás de él. "No me dispare mientras duermo, señora. Esa no será una pelea justa".


	2. Reina de Aces

Chi-Chi se encontró atada.

Otra vez.

Los Saiyajin la habían dejado a la orilla del arroyo mientras se bañaban, usando su propio jabón. Le dolía saber que sus palitos de lavanda bellamente hechos a mano estaban siendo usados para limpiar todo ese almizcle repugnante. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que las partes del cuerpo que estaban frotando eran suficientes para arruinar su jabón para siempre. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de escucharlos hablar de ella sobre sus orgullosos actos de violencia durante los últimos meses, Kakarotto estaba a su lado para desatarla. Sus manos todavía estaban húmedas por su pequeño baño

No me olvidé de ti, darling. ¡Ahora es tu turno!"

Chi-Chi abrió un ojo lentamente para asegurarse de que estaba vestido y se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía un atuendo completamente diferente al de ayer. Jeans negros, una manga larga negra, chaleco negro, botas negras, sombrero negro ... Lo único que no era negro era su pistola plateada en la cadera.

"¿Vas a un funeral?"

Kakarotto tardó un segundo en comprender lo que quería decir, pero luego se echó a reír. "¡Por supuesto que no, Chi-Chi! A veces eres un alboroto, ¿lo sabías?"

Chi-Chi no le devolvió la sonrisa. "Esas ropas probablemente ni siquiera son tuyas. Apuesto a que se las robaste a algún pobre muerto justo antes de atacarnos."

Realmente sabía cómo hacerle daño. Kakarotto se mordió el labio por no querer asustarla con algo mucho más cruel que pudiera devolverle. "Estos son mi papá", fue su sincera respuesta. "Le agradecería que no me falte el respeto mientras los uso."

Le agradecería que su pandilla no robara mi diligencia, matara a mi padre, tomara mis pertenencias, me secuestrara ...

Chi-Chi respiró hondo. Podía presionar botones si quería, pero Kakarotto fue muy dulce con ella anoche. Ella podría devolver el favor. Sólo ligeramente. "Lo siento. Te ves muy bien."

Eso lo animó de inmediato. Se alisó el chaleco y luego continuó desatando las cuerdas de sus piernas. Era difícil no notar los brazos bronceados y tonificados que estaban haciendo todo el trabajo. ¿Realmente necesitaba arremangarse así?

"Gracias por pensar eso, Chi-Chi. No estoy seguro de qué quieres ponerte, así que traje tu estuche de todos esos bonitos vestidos."

Al ver caer la caja gris junto a él, Chi-Chi recordó un detalle inquietante de su aventura de anoche. Se cubrió el pecho con timidez y se burló. "Eres un pervertido, Kakarotto!"

Se señaló a sí mismo como si hubiera otro Kakarotto cerca. "¿Que? como?"

"¡Me pusiste este vestido ayer después de que ese bastardo me golpeara en la cabeza!" Ella todavía era un poco linda también. El rostro del forajido se puso rojo brillante cuando levantó las manos frente a él en defensa propia.

"¡Ah, lo entendiste todo mal! Yo-" Chi-Chi estaba ahora de pie, lo que hizo que caminara hacia atrás mientras se acercaba. Ella se arremangaba como él, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una pelea a puñetazos. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero lo emocionaba un poco. "¡Tenías otro vestido blanco debajo de ese rosa! ¡No vi nada! ¡Honestamente!"

La mujer lo había apoyado en un árbol y ahora buscaba en su expresión alguna verdad. ¿Qué le pasaba a este vaquero, de todos modos? ¿Era realmente un buen hombre? "¿Juras?"

"Lo puse en la tumba de mi mamá", estaba hablando en serio. Le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. "No vi nada. ¿Te vas a lavar ahora o no? ¡Estamos quemando la luz del día!"

"Me gustaría uno de mis jabones, sin usar, por favor", le asomó la nariz y le tendió la mano. Kakarotto se frotó la nuca mientras miraba su mano vacía.

La pandilla agotó hasta el último bit, señora. Lo siento."

Increíble. Chi-Chi había empacado suficiente jabón para todo el viaje a Sunnybellow, y estos monstruos terminaron quemándolos de una sola vez. "¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a limpiar ahora !?"

"¿Agua?"

Chi-Chi maldijo en voz baja mientras Kakarotto se encogía de hombros. Él la siguió de cerca mientras ella regresaba a su ropa.

"¿Qué? El agua hace su trabajo. Una flor como tú no necesita mucho más."

Demasiado enojado para sentirse halagado, Chi-Chi sacó un vestido negro y un par de ropa interior de encaje había caído al césped junto con él. En este punto, ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzada. Simplemente lo recogió y lo escondió debajo del vestido que eligió. "No sé nadar, así que no voy a poner un pie allí. Necesitaré un paño para lavarme.

"O," Kakarotto arqueó una ceja mientras se quitaba las botas. Al hacerlo, se había vuelto varios centímetros más baja de lo que él ya pensaba que era. "Podría unirme a ustedes y enseñarles un par de cosas."

Cuando Chi-Chi se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión en blanco, se encogió de hombros y sacó un paño del bolsillo trasero.

"Valió la pena el intento."

El labio de Chi-Chi se curvó ante el material que se le ofreció. "¿Eso es ... es un pañuelo? ¿Pretendes que use algo con lo que te limpies la mucosidad para limpiarme?"

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza con incredulidad hacia la mujer. La brisa de verano había entrado y le había levantado un poco el vestido. Sonrió ante lo que vio. "Bueno, princesa, es usar esto o pavonearse con los tobillos sucios".

Mortificada por haberlo señalado, Chi-Chi le arrebató el pañuelo de la mano y se acercó al borde del agua. Todavía se reía cuando ella comenzó a desvestirse.

"Date la vuelta, matadero de cabezas bushwhacker".

Justo cuando pensaba que su risa estaba terminando, Kakarotto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. "¿Un bushwhacker cabeza de vaca? Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero señora", se secó una lágrima pero finalmente le dio la espalda. "Sabes cómo dividir mis lados. Eres mi tipo de chica".

Chi-Chi frotó el paño húmedo por su brazo hacia su cuello. No estaba segura de por qué su comentario la hizo sonreír, aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

Kakarotto simplemente no pudo evitar mirar.

Se veía bien con su sombrero. Muy bueno.

Cuando le pidió uno de los suyos ya que no había podido lavarse el cabello, Kakarotto le ofreció su cabello castaño. Por supuesto, protestó ella, diciendo que el negro que tenía combinaría mucho mejor con su vestido oscuro. Ella no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero se salió con la suya. Tenía la sensación de que solía hacerlo.

Si Chi-Chi notó que la estaba mirando, no lo demostró. Presionó su cabeza contra su costado y cuando hizo una mueca, Kakarotto se preocupó.

"¿Todavía te duele?"

Ella asintió y miró donde estaba Vegeta ayer. El nuevo conductor de la diligencia de su padre era el hermano de Kakarotto, quien, aunque grosero, no era tan amenazante como el líder. Sin él, quizás Kakarotto finalmente podría responder algunas preguntas.  
  


Por qué tu padre está retenido en Devil's Pass? "

Cuando Kakarotto se tomó un tiempo, Raditz habló por él. "Mató a tiros a un sheriff en la calle".

"Oh," Chi-Chi se agarró el pecho y miró la parte posterior de la cabeza del hermano. "Ese es un delito grave. Uno que podría hacer que te ahorquen". Iba a continuar con las historias que había escuchado sobre Devil's Pass, cómo nadie que entraba volvía a salir, pero la repentina severidad de Kakarotto la tomó desprevenida.

"Cuando te digo que tenemos prisa, es por eso".

Pronto sabrás lo que es que te quiten a tu padre.

No se atrevió a decir en voz alta el pensamiento oscuro en su cabeza, pero no podía negar que fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Chi-Chi pensó que vería otro lado de Kakarotto que no quería conocer, así que hizo su siguiente pregunta. "¿Devil's Pass está cerca de Sunnybellow?"

"Depende," respondió Raditz una vez más, ya que Kakarotto decidió volverse inusualmente callado. Tal vez realmente lo llevó demasiado lejos al mencionar a su padre. "¿Sunnybellow está cerca de Windy Summit?"

Chi-Chi no pudo contener su grito ahogado. Kakarotto levantó la vista de sus botas hacia ella después de escucharlo. "¡Sí! ¡Ahí es donde papá iba a hacer su minería!"

"Entonces estás bastante cerca. Veinte millas de distancia más o menos."

¡Oh, cuánto deseaba abrazar a ese asqueroso Saiyajin por darle un poco de esperanza! ¡Había luz al final del túnel oscuro! Ella no tendría a su papá, pero al menos una parte de él la estaría esperando. Ella se escaparía una vez que llegaran a Devil's Pass y nunca miraría atrás, excepto para dispararles a todos en el ...

"Chi-Chi".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Kakarotto dijo su nombre. Negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado de ella. ¿Había escuchado sus pensamientos de ella?

"¿Que?"

"No es fácil salir de Devil's Pass. Espero que no estés planeando hacerlo solo".

"No olvides que el jefe podría arrancarle el cuero cabelludo antes de que lleguemos allí", intervino Raditz.

"Si es tan horrible, ¿por qué lo intentas?" Chi-Chi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Parece que el destino de tu padre está escrito en las grandes estrellas brillantes". Ella había esperado que él se levantara, pero los labios del Saiyajin se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa triste.

"Lo arriesgaría todo por mi viejo. Eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien".

Sus palabras de ella la hicieron sentir culpable, especialmente por la forma en que la miraba. Sabía que él no se refería a ella y era por su estatura, pero le hizo pensar en lo diferente que sería si saltaba para salvar a su padre de las balas de Vegeta. Sin tener tiempo para llorar adecuadamente desde que sucedió, Chi-Chi se mordió el labio tembloroso y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de ella. El sombrero de vaquero estaba bloqueando sus ojos brumosos de la vista de ella de Kakarotto.

"Sunnybellow", su especie de compañera repitió el nombre de la ciudad. "¡Suena elegante! ¿Es ahí donde vas a ser maestra?"

Chi-Chi asintió y se enderezó un poco, recuperando la compostura. Llegaría un momento en que podría derrumbarse y llorar todo, pero no ahora. "Sí," destello con sus ojos oscuros en dirección a Kakarotto. "Ese ha sido siempre el plan".

La forma en que sus ojos se clavaban en él hizo que Kakarotto se sintiera como si estuviera clavado en una tabla de montaña. Valiente, hermosa, divertida e inteligente. Esa combinación fue más letal que su gran hierro. Las cosas que le diría si Raditz no estuviera aquí ...

"Entonces, Enseña", habla del diablo y él vendrá. "Tengo una propuesta para ti."

"¿Quiero saber siquiera qué es?"

"Si consigues que Kakarotto lea antes de que lleguemos al Paso del Diablo, personalmente le diré a Vegeta que te deje salir. Mierda, haz que lea uno de esos libros de capítulos, ¡y veré si te unes a los Saiyajin! ¿decir?"

Kakarotto se escondió detrás de su mano mientras bajaba el codo hasta la rodilla. Podía sentir que su rostro se calentaba cuando su hermano una vez más mencionó tan amablemente el rasgo más vergonzoso de él. De todas las veces, podía burlarse, ¿por qué en compañía de Chi-Chi? Esperaba que ella se riera con él, pero bajó un poco la mano cuando ella dijo:

"Dejaré de unirme a ustedes, matones, pero aceptaré su apuesta. Él es más inteligente que todos ustedes por lo que he reunido".

"¡Estás listo, Teach!"

Su mano se había deslizado completamente debajo de su mandíbula. Él relajó su barbilla sobre ella, mirándola ponerse de pie por él. Que chica.

Además de que Kakarotto la mirara como si fuera su próxima comida, el único problema de Chi-Chi era no tener ningún material para enseñarle. Los bandidos lo habían quemado todo. Esto podría resultar imposible, pero no iba a volver a aceptar el desafío ahora. Iba a empezar cuando la diligencia se hubiera detenido.  
  


¿Por qué la parada? "Kakarotto se quejó. Lo decía en serio cuando dijo que estaba en el horario". ¡Aún no es de noche! "

"Vegeta necesitaba su dosis de Aces. Deja de ser un pequeño enano y cómprate un poco de coño", Raditz estaba saliendo. "Voy a jugar a las cartas".

Chi-Chi inclinó su cuerpo fuera de la diligencia para mirar a los llamados 'Aces'. Incluso aquí, aparentemente en ninguna parte, el salón era extravagante. Era de un hermoso color dorado con un letrero nuevo colgando del techo. Estaba lleno. Afuera se apostaron una variedad de carros y caballos. Los Saiyajin no eran gente elegante, entonces, ¿por qué aquí de todos los lugares?

El silbato de ella de Kakarotto le hizo darse cuenta de que él ya estaba fuera de la diligencia. "¿Vienes, slowpoke?"

* * *

Esta fue la primera vez que Chi-Chi estuvo en un bar, y fue con un forajido de todas las personas.

Bebía una botella de líquido marrón y continuamente le ofrecía bebidas que ella rechazaría. La cantidad de mujeres escarlata en la habitación y sus reveladores atuendos estaban haciendo sonrojar a Chi-Chi. Lo más probable es que fueran la razón por la que este lugar era tan rico.

Había una mujer que era diferente al resto, y Chi-Chi se dio cuenta justo cuando bajaba las escaleras. Tenía el pelo rizado y una blusa negra ajustada metida en una falda azul como su pelo. Era atractiva, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los hombres la miraba como Chi-Chi pensaba que lo harían. "¿¡Qué hermosa es!?"

Kakarotto siguió la línea de visión de Chi-Chi y se rió entre dientes. Ella era tan felizmente inconsciente de su propio encanto. "La llamamos la Reina de los Aces. Ella es la dueña de esta habitación y la chica especial de Vegeta".

Chi-Chi casi se atragantó con su bebida. Vegeta, el Vegeta, ¿tenía una 'chica especial'? Cualquiera con un tipo así tenía que ser un villano también. Parecía tan ... normal. Chi-Chi volvió a mirar a la Reina de los Aces. La mujer de cabello azul le susurró algo al oído a Vegeta, y luego los dos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por las escaleras hasta que se perdieron de vista.

"Debe ser tonta para estar cerca de una persona tan desagradable".

Kakarotto bebió su whisky como agua y chasqueó los labios mientras dejaba el vaso en el mostrador. Podía escuchar a Raditz en algún lugar de la parte de atrás amenazando al crupier por darle continuamente malas manos. Cualquiera que sea el problema que pueda causar, tendrá que esperar. "Los ases no son solo un salón, cariño. Es una fachada para nuestros potros, dinero, lo que sea que hayamos adjuntado a lo largo de los años".

Así que la hermosa mujer estaba confabulada con los Saiyajin ...

"Todo este bar es-"

"Sí," inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y se rió cuando ella jadeó. "Lleno de sucios sinvergüenzas inútiles como el tuyo en realidad."

Chi-Chi miró alrededor de la habitación, el sudor se formó en sus cejas oscuras. La belleza que había visto antes había desaparecido por completo ahora. Las mesas doradas habían perdido su brillo sabiendo que crueles forajidos las corrompían. Estaban por todas partes. Gritándose unos a otros, comparando armas, intercambiando bienes manchados de sangre que habían sido arrebatados a los inocentes ...

"Tranquilo ahora. Estás haciendo que todos los vaqueros aquí estén celosos de mí esta noche."

Se había deslizado tan cerca de Kakarotto que sus muslos se tocaban. Chi-Chi podía sentir su sangre zumbando en sus oídos mientras el calor entre ellos ardía. "Kakarotto ..." frunció el ceño a pesar de su rubor mientras él procedía a guiñarle un ojo. "Por favor, no me mires así. Llévame de vuelta al escenario. No quiero estar más aquí".

"No suenas tan seguro de ti mismo", Kakarotto puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla para llamar su atención sobre él después de mirar su regazo. El pobre necesitaba relajarse. "Toma un trago más para calmar tus nervios. Vuelvo enseguida. Raditz está un poco molesto en la mesa de juego".

Chi-Chi había escuchado al hermano mayor maldecir a alguien, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para mirar. Clavó sus uñas en la pierna de Kakarotto y negó con la cabeza salvajemente. "¡No puedes dejarme solo con todos estos matones! ¿Estás loco?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante su toque, pero su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Bueno, ahora estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo convenciendo a estas buenas personas de que eres mía. No van a meterse contigo", se quitó la mano de la pierna y admiró la seda de su guante contra su piel callosa. . . Seguro que la clase alta tenía una buena forma de vida. "Regresaré antes de que termines tu próximo tiro." Besó su mano vacilante, sin saber por qué lo hacía. En lugar de esperar a ver su reacción, se levantó y la dejó para ayudar a su hermano.

Chi-Chi miró fijamente su mano durante unos segundos antes de que el camarero se aclarara la garganta. Había escuchado la conversación y le estaba ofreciendo ese "siguiente tiro" que Kakarotto había mencionado. En un momento como este, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Se lo tragó y le entregó el vaso vacío al joven.

"Otro."  
  


* * *

“Cuánto tiempo sin verte, vaquero. "

Habían sido dos largos meses para el pistolero y el dueño del salón. La frustración acumulada entre ellos estaba destinada a estallar pronto. Aunque era bajo, la cruda presencia de Vegeta lo compensaba. Posesivo ahora, tomó la mejilla de Bulma y la llevó a sus labios.

"¿No dije que me extrañarías?"

Con una suave exhalación, trazó el contorno de su labio con su lengua como si no hubiera un montón de borrachos caminando alrededor de ellos. Sabían que era mejor no interrumpir a la pareja.

"Sígueme," Bulma exigió simplemente.

Lo que más le gustó a Vegeta de Bulma fue que nunca perdió el tiempo.

Cuánto tiempo sin verte, vaquero ...

Maldita sea.

Se sintió atraído por esa voz ronca suya desde el momento en que la conoció. Todas las acciones pecaminosas que había cometido en su vida no eran nada comparadas con lo que quería hacerle a ella en ese mismo momento. El cuerpo apretado de Bulma estaba llevando a Vegeta por las escaleras hacia una habitación que conocía muy bien. Bulma se humedeció los labios mientras él la apoyaba contra la pared.

Ahora, tocando la frente, Bulma pudo inhalar su aroma. Oscuro, ahumado y masculino. Tal como a ella le gustaba.

"Sabes que no es de buena educación hacer esperar a una dama".

Vegeta gruñó cuando la Reina de Ases empujó su mano entre sus piernas y acarició su endurecida polla. El forajido sabía que le debía lo que había hecho por él. Pasó los dedos por su espeso cabello azul y tiró de él para hacer que su silencioso gemido se hiciera más fuerte. "Lo has hecho bien conmigo", le habló a su cuello expuesto mientras agarraba su cabello. "Déjame devolver el favor".

Le subió la falda larga mientras le mordía el cuello, provocándola con lo que estaba por venir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para los dos y los ruidos desesperados que escapaban de esos labios suyos lo estaban tentando a terminar con todo en ese mismo momento.

No, no su mujer. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

El forajido cayó de rodillas y desapareció bajo su falda. La respiración de Bulma se volvió inestable cuando sintió la lengua de Vegeta subiendo por su muslo. Sus dientes mordieron su ropa interior de terciopelo y los bajó hasta que vio lo que quería.

"¡Oh, mierda!" ella arrojó su cabeza contra la pared mientras él comenzaba a mover su lengua sobre su carne rosada. Apoyó una pierna en su hombro, desesperada por conseguir más. "Sí, así como así ..."

El sonido de su placer era demasiado para soportarlo, pero tenía que cuidarla primero. Él hundió su lengua en ella, lamiendo su Bulma mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su cabello. Él gruñó contra su clítoris ante su toque, ahora aumentando su velocidad. Sus grandes manos recorrieron su suave piel hasta llegar a su trasero. Dándole un fuerte apretón, Vegeta sonrió cuando ella gritó de placer. Se humedeció los labios después de disfrutar de su sabor.  
  


Apenas se había puesto de pie y Bulma ya estaba desabotonando frenéticamente sus jeans. Sin siquiera importarle que su ropa no estuviera completamente fuera y ella no estuviera desnuda, lo empujó sobre la cama y envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su clítoris hinchado se hundió en su pene, y el calor hizo que Vegeta se maldijera a sí mismo.

Él estaba mirando su pecho, queriendo ver más. Rompió los botones delanteros hasta que sus pechos quedaron expuestos. Besó la piel suave y masajeó sus pezones mientras lo montaba. Sus pechos estaban rebotando y miraba más allá de ellos a su polla desaparecer dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Las manos de Vegeta fueron de su pecho a su garganta, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de ella con fuerza sabiendo que ella podía manejarlo.

"Di mi nombre."

"Vegeta ..."

Ella exhaló cuando dejó de asfixiarla para tirar de sus caderas hacia abajo con más fuerza. Bulma supo por sus uñas clavándola que estaba a punto de correrse. El ritmo de sus caderas chocando contra las de ella se estaba volviendo desigual. Palpitaba dentro de ella y ahora no podía frenar. Mordió su hombro para evitar gritar cuando finalmente soltó lo que había estado reteniendo durante meses.

El ruido de la planta baja no podía bloquear los sonidos de su respiración agitada. Vegeta se aferró a Bulma con fuerza, sintiendo la fina capa de sudor en su espalda. Ella le besó la frente. Me sentí como en casa.

"Al menos no rompiste la cabecera esta vez."

Vegeta sonrió y la llevó de espaldas a la cama con él. "Mujer, eso fue tu culpa después de un año de espera. Según recuerdo, fuiste tú la que no pudo esperar".

"Estás tan lleno de ti mismo", puso los ojos en blanco, pero se acurrucó más cerca de él. "¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a dejar esta vez?"

"Seis meses. Bardock está atrapado en Devil's Pass."

Bulma se incorporó con un codo para poder ver su rostro. "Seis meses, ¿eh?" ella frunció. "Ese es un viaje tremendamente largo para reunir al padre del hombre al que odias".

"Nunca dije que lo odiara. Es solo un idiota. Ese chico nos jodió mal esta vez".

Ella trazó su pecho sobre su camisa que él nunca se quitó y enarcó una ceja azul fina. "¿Qué fue y hizo ahora?"

"Se llevó a una perra con nosotros. Dice que no quiere follar con ella, pero claramente es una mierda. No veo qué valor tiene ella," Vegeta no necesitó mirar a Bulma para saber que ella lo estaba mirando. ahora. "Antes de empezar, ella es testigo y podría arruinarlo todo. Debí haberle disparado cuando tuve la oportunidad".

Antes de que Bulma pudiera enseñarle una lección de caballerosidad, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Ni siquiera podía abrocharse la camisa porque Vegeta la había arruinado. Él la despidió haciéndole saber que él se ocuparía de ello. Siempre venía algún borracho aquí, porque solo en estado de ebriedad alguien se atrevería a interponerse en el camino de los amantes. Se ajustó la pistolera mientras se subía los pantalones. El golpe se había vuelto más fuerte, causando que él se irritara aún más.

“Vas a ser un desgraciado hijo de puta! "Ladró y abrió la puerta. El viejo amigo de su padre y mentor de Vegeta, Nappa, sostenía su sombrero contra su pecho y se frotaba la cabeza calva". ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento jefe," Nappa saludó tímidamente a la mujer en la cama cubierta por las sábanas. "Lo siento, señorita Bulma. Kakarotto y Raditz están teniendo problemas abajo. Creo que ella lo resolverá. Sé que a la Reina no le gustan mucho las balas disparadas en Ases."

"¡Estás jodidamente correcto!" Bulma había aparecido, ahora completamente vestida con una camisa nueva. Ató la cabecera de la cama desordenada en una cola de caballo y se ató un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello para ocultar las marcas que había dejado su amante. Ella se arremangó, en serio, y se adelantó a los Saiyajin. Podía escuchar el ruido de las botas de Vegeta detrás de ella. "Lo último que necesitamos es que venga el sheriff".

Vegeta se burló. "El señor Shorty está más preparado para ser un saco de boxeo que un sheriff".

"Krillin todavía tiene poder", advirtió Bulma a Vegeta con una mirada sobre su hombro mientras los tres corrían escaleras abajo. "¿Recuerdas lo doloroso que fue sacarte de la cárcel la última vez?"

El forajido puso los ojos en blanco. La Reina de los Ases estaba entre los dos miembros de los Saiyajin. Caminaban hacia donde había crecido una multitud. Raditz y un comerciante corrupto se estaban evaluando el uno al otro mientras Kakarotto tamborileaba con los dedos contra su pistolera.

"Qué demonios está pasando aquí !?" La voz de Bulma hizo que los demás se callaran. Se apartaron de su camino mientras ella avanzaba con las manos en las caderas. "Sabes muy bien que lo arreglas afuera".

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue indetectable para todos menos para los agudos ojos de Kakarotto. El comerciante estaba preparado para disparar a Raditz cuando vio que el Saiyajin se había distraído. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar su potro, Kakarotto disparó una bala directamente en la cabeza del comerciante. La sangre salpicó a su hermano y a algunos de los clientes cercanos. Los ojos y los cuerpos comenzaron a vagar, tratando de averiguar quién había matado al hombre a tiros. Solo había una persona que podría haberlo hecho de manera tan casual.

El arma más rápida del oeste.

"¡Maldita sea, Kakarotto!" Bulma y Vegeta gritaron al mismo tiempo, el último de los dos estaba a punto de golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza mientras otro forajido gritaba en la entrada del pasillo.

"¡EL SHERIFF VIENE! ¡MANTENGAN UN MOVIMIENTO, CHICOS!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Es exactamente por eso que no te estoy pidiendo que vengas! ¿Me escuchas, Kakarotto? Tú realmente-" Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando notó que Kakarotto no estaba escapando por la puerta trasera junto con ellos. Mientras Raditz y Nappa estaban en movimiento, el idiota buscaba en el bar como si hubiera perdido algo. "Oh, ¿no puedes hablar en serio? ¡¿La maldita mujer?"

"¡No me iré sin ella Vegeta!"

El líder no quería nada más que estrangular al tonto, pero este no era el momento adecuado para perder el tiempo. "Reúnete con nosotros en Rose's si no te atrapan."

"Voy a."

"Maldito nimrod," gruñó Vegeta y se dirigió a la puerta trasera donde estaba Bulma. Odiaba acortarle el tiempo, pero ella sabe cómo le va. Le dio un último beso y esperó a que ella dijera la palabra antes de irse durante seis meses.

"No te maten, loco bastardo.”

* * *

Chi-Chi no había estado borracha ni un día en su vida hasta ahora.

Ella se había esforzado demasiado.

La atmósfera ya no estaba llena de humo, lo que le hizo saber que ella estaba afuera. Kakarotto tenía razón acerca de que nadie se metía con ella. Salió de esa habitación sin una sola mano sobre ella.

A ella le gustó estar aquí. Los caballos relinchaban y los grillos cantaban. Si escuchaba con mucha, mucha atención, podía oír el rugido de un río. Qué sueño sería simplemente flotar y despertar en el pasado. Sin forajidos. No se limpie con un pañuelo sucio. Sin soledad.

Solo ella y su papi.

Papi...

Al darse cuenta de que un arbusto parecía lo suficientemente cómodo para llorar, se derrumbó sobre él. Las ramitas dentro de ella se parecían a los cuernos del sombrero de su padre que él mismo había hecho, y eso solo hizo que su corazón doliera más. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto que ella realmente se había ido? Sin importarle a quién le estaba contando, sollozó entre el lío de hojas y ramas.  
  


“¡TE ODIO VEGETA! ODIO- "

"¿¡Chi-Chi!?"

Ella se disparó hacia arriba al escuchar una voz que le era familiar a pesar de sus bufidos y bufidos. "¡Kakarrot! ¡Hola a todos! ¡Es Kakarrot!"

_O, Dios._

Esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro que ella nunca usó le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Bebió demasiado licor, y qué momento tan perfecto con el sheriff acercándose. La levantó como si fuera su novia y corrió hacia el caballo que Vegeta le había dejado. Había dinero en efectivo dentro de la silla de montar en caso de que algo saliera mal.

"¿Donde vamos?" su aliento apestaba a una mezcla de whisky y ron. "¿En qué diablos se había metido en tan poco tiempo?

Él gruñó mientras la colocaba encima del caballo. "Tratando de escapar y realmente no me lo estás poniendo fácil, darling."

"Lo siento," sus palabras salieron arrastradas mientras él luchaba por sentarla en posición vertical. Tenía que levantarse y compartir la silla con ella. "Yo no bebo."

Kakarotto se sentó a horcajadas detrás de ella y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante con las suyas para que el caballo se moviera. "Seguro que elegiste un gran momento para empezar".

Cuando el caballo empezó a ganar velocidad, Chi-Chi estaba empezando a entender por qué llamaban al alcohol el destructor de barriga.

"Voy a vomitar."

"No, no, no lo estás", no estaba seguro de si debería estar más preocupado por el sheriff siguiendo su cola o por la chica que se desmayaba y se caía. Con cuatro dedos en ambas manos sujetando las riendas con fuerza, Kakarotto usó sus pulgares para frotar su estómago. "Repirar lentamente."

Estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás hasta que lo miró. Su estómago estaba más arriba de lo que estaba masajeando. "Creo que estás en el lugar equivocado, amigo."

Sin olvidar que estaban siendo perseguidos, miró hacia abajo tan rápido como pudo para ver de qué estaba hablando. Sus pulgares estaban directamente sobre una entrada cálida.

"Oops!" su rostro ardía cuando rápidamente los devolvió a las riendas. "¡Perdón!"

"No dije que pare".

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su repentina y sensual voz. ¡Chi-Chi borracho era un pájaro sucia! La parte superior de su cabeza todavía estaba sobre su pecho, mirándolo con una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en risa. La primera vez que la había escuchado hacer ese hermoso sonido.

"Solo estoy bromeando", se rió y permitió que su espalda descansara cómodamente contra él mientras se arreglaba. Su voz era un susurro, pero aún podía oír perfectamente. "No sabría qué hacer con ese gran hierro ... y no estoy hablando de la pistola".

Mientras se reía en voz alta de nuevo de su broma, Kakarotto apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Era difícil de creer que fuera Chi-Chi. Iba a olvidar lo que dijo por la mañana, pero Kakaroto sabía que una mente borracha habla un corazón sobrio. "Vas a ser mi muerte, princesa."


End file.
